1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table golfer and golf course and more particularly pertains to play a miniaturized game of golf with a mechanical golfer on a mechanical golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of miscellaneous board games and table games is known in the prior art. More specifically, miscellaneous board games and table games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of playing games of skill and chance are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,048 to Bilocerkowycz discloses a golf game, apparatus and method therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,534 to Jamison discloses a table top golf game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,476 to Tudek discloses a billiard table with center hole and sliding pocket doors for various games of billiards, golf and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,217 to Thieme discloses a table top golf game apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,469 to Morton teaches a portable table-top miniature golf game provided with rearrangeable hole modules and separate green putting board.
In this respect, the table golfer and golf course according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of playing a miniaturized game of golf with a mechanical golfer on a mechanical golf course.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved table golfer and golf course which can be used for playing a miniaturized game of golf with a mechanical golfer on a mechanical golf course. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.